Heat Wave's Night Out
by LycoX
Summary: Mick Rory's boredom leads to a night of crazyness!
1. Chapter 1

**Heat Wave's**

 **Night Out**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I decided to take a page from L1701E and do a story involving Heat Wave and a ton of crazy stuff happening when he decides to go out for some fun. Although he doesn't write Flash or Arrow stuff, but a lot of what he writes is pretty great to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

To put it simply, Mick 'Heat Wave' Rory was bored out of his mind as he paced about in his room restlessly. And that was usually a pretty bad thing in his book. And perhaps in other people's books too. Something Leonard could also well attest too as well after having experienced his partner's way of relieving his boredom. "Fun! That's what I need! Fun, fun, fun! Hmmm... I've got that modified truck I've been dying to try out." And a crazed smile formed on his face when he started thinking about his truck.

"Ohh yeah, tonight's the perfect time to test out those modifications!" Mick quickly got himself ready, all the while that smile never leaving his face as he thought of all the fun he was going to have. Heck, maybe even get a little fire or two going.

"FUN!" He yelled out happily and then grabbed a set of keys in a little bowl and went out of his room.

As he made his way to the front door, he passed Lisa Snart who wa sitting on a couch on his way out and thinking that he should at least mention something of his plan, he let her know about it. "Hey Lisa, I'm going out for a bit. Tell your brother not to worry." And with out so much as looking back, he happily made his way out of the front door.

"Okie dokie." Miss Snart replied absent mindedly as she looked longingly at Cisco Ramon's profile picture on Facebook. Had she paid more attention, she possibly could have kept tonight's events from happening. Something Amanda Waller would forever curse her own rotten luck for having been in Central City on this night. And she swore if she ever found out let the maniac run loose, her wrath would not be pleasant! But we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves here!

 **Outside in the Garage**

Mick quickly made his way into the garage and got the sheets off his prized baby. And once that was accomplished, he gazed proudly at the sight of his monster truck that he had modified himself. Not even Lenny really knew what he'd been doing as he wasn't quite sure he even wanted to know. But after tonight, he wouldn't be making that mistake again! "Ohh Big Barda, you and I are gonna have FUN TONIGHT!" He pumped his fist in the air with a whoop of joy and quickly climbed inside.

And seconds later, the engine of the monster truck roared to life loudly. Scaring off all birds in the surrounding area in a panic, and causing quite a few to wet their pants from the loud roaring noise. Hitting the gas pedal, he sped his way out of the garage and out of the drive way. Intent on having as much fun as he could. Not to mention loudly playing all kinds of great music in the process too. _Oh sweet the sounds I hear in mine ears. These speakers are gooood!_ And he laughed in pure joy, not that he would really even be able to hear it.

 **10 minutes later**

Leondard 'Captain Cold' Snart arrived home and upon seeing the open garage door he felt a bit ot trepidation enter him but tried to shake it off. Shaking his head at what he felt was likely worry over nothing, he made his way inside where Lisa was still on the couch gazing at Cisco's picture. _Ohh you hunk of nerd!_ She thought happily to herself for what was likely the hundreth time.

That trepidation however for Leonard wasn't quite letting go however and his 'Mick Sense' was ringing in his head. Looking down at his sister with a look on his face he asked her where Mick was. "Huh? Oh, I don't know. Something about going out I think." She informed him, completely lost in what she was doing.

 _She's been staring at that Cisco kid's face again._ He realized in slight annoyance. He really needed to talk to Ramon and see if he couldn't do something about this. But then he'd be obligated as a big brother to hurt the man if whatever he did broke his sister's heart. Boy, talk about a rock and a hard place!

Not to mention his trepidation growing even more as he sat down on the couch as he realized the city is likely in deep doo doo if Mick happens to get any really crazy ideas. "I suppose I could warn them somehow. Maybe that blog thing that covers the Flash. But I'm a bad guy, one who admittedly loves his city." He muttered to himself as he grew slightly conflicted with himself over what to do.

"Hmm? You say something?"

Leonard just looked at his sister and rolled his eyes. "Nah, nothing at all." He told her somewhat sarcastically.

"Hmm.. Okie dokie." Leonard just sighed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And we are off for a wild ride of crazed happenings! If you have any suggestions you'd like to see happen, feel free to send them in! R and R! Also, for those reading What If? Making The Call, I have a poll going now about whether or not Oliver should move out. So do be sure to check it out when you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hazardous Truck**

 **Alert!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Now let's roll on!**

* * *

Mick had certainly left a massive amount of destruction on his way out of the residential area he and the Snarts had been staying in for some time now. His orange and red flame painted monster truck would be in the memories of many for a long time to come. Some would even need therapy after witnessing their dream cars getting smashed by the behemoth as well. Police had been called, insurance companies had been called, and various other types had been called despite the mass amount of panicking quite a few residents were doing. Some of the more highly irate residents wanted to get their guns and go hunt the lunatic down and shoot him down like the rabid dog he is. All the while Lisa and Leonard Snart were completely unaware of the chaos outside of their home. For Lisa, it was down to the fact Cisco Ramon's face was keeping her attention fully and Leonard? Well he was just trying to ignore what he knew was chaos in the outside world thanks to his partner.

Head in the sand and all that was a good way to go about things from time to time. "Hmm.. I think I'm gonna go out!" Lisa called out suddenly as she stood up, ending the heavy thinking her brother was doing as he turned to look at her.

"Out? Out where?" He asked curiously with a frown on his face as he had a good feeling just where his sister was planning to go.

Lisa looked at him with an innocent expression on her face before shrugging. "Oh, you know, just out. Besides maybe if I run into Cisco I could tell him about Mick being loose?"

 _Hah! Oh I knew it sister mine! I highly doubt however you have any inention of telling him about Mick._ And he certainly had good reason to think that too considering just how infatuated his baby sister is with the kid from STAR Labs.

The girl looked down at her brother hoping he would buy what she was selling him. As she really wanted to get her nails into her Cisco before some other tramp could do it! Leonard considered it for a few moments before giving a nod of the head. "Fine, but be careful little sister while Mick's out on the streets. Oh and Lisa? Try to come back as soon as you're able too." Though he already knew that was unlikely to happen but he had to at least give the appearance of trying.

His sister gave off a happy little squeal and ran off to go get ready, leaving him to look off in her direction with raised eyebrows. Shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed the remote, leaned back into the couch, and turned the tv on to watch whatever he could find.

 **Somewhere on the Roads of Central City**

The sounds of an Ozzy Osbourne song could be heard blaring loudly as a monster truck in orange and red colors blazed onward like a bat out of Hell all over the roads as Mick didn't even care what side he was supposed to be on. Which earned him a police officer on his tail as the cop did what he could to get him to pull over but to no avail due to the loud music. The cop sighed as he realized he had no choice but to try and take out the tires of the suspect's truck. However luck wasn't on his side when he fired at one of the tires and the bullet ricocheted off it and back into one of his own tires. Sending him on a swerve of his own right into a nearby telephone pole and instantly getting an airbag to the face for his troubles. "Ugh... That hurt..." He groaned to himself and reached for his cb radio and wincing as he did so.

"Dispatch... This is Officer Noms, we've got someone in an orange and red painted monster truck driving like a maniac through the city."

" _Copy that Officer Noms, we'll get units out right away._ "

"Great, that sounds great. Also... Could you send a tow truck to my location?" Oh he just knew he was going to get laughed at for this one!

" _Is everything alright Officer?_ "

Noms just groaned again. "No, I tried shooting at the guy's tires and somehow it bounced off and got my own tire. Hit a friggin' telephone pole instead!"

Silence greeted him after that and the man just knew the dispatcher was laughing their butt off now. " _We'll... We'll have someone over right away!_ " He was told, but he could tell the dispatcher was trying hard not to laugh when informing him of that.

"Great." Was all he could think to say with a sigh. _Maybe that Flash guy will hear about this and stop that maniac?_ Without getting running over for his troubles at least.

 **Hob's Tavern 20 Minutes Later**

It was something closed to packed at Hob's as it usually tended to be on a Friday night and two of its customers happened to be Cisco and Dante Ramon. Although Cisco had originally intended to come here and enjoy himself, but that hope went out the door when Dante showed up and hightailed it to where he was. While his brother wasn't as much of a jerk as he was before, he could still be something of a jerk. And currently he was hassling him over that Lisa girl and how she was seriously a bad choice to even consider despite Cisco's objections he wasn't even going anywhere near that. But apparently Dante wasn't quite ready to believe that much to Cisco's annoyance. It also wasn't helping that Cisco's brother was trying to convince him to leave STAR Labs and find something else that wouldn't be as likely to be dangerous. That with his skills, any place would be happy to have him despite his connections to that place.

"And I've already told you Dante, I'm not interested in any other place. I'm happy where I am and the good we're doing there." He informed his brother slightly irritatedly.

 _I just wanted to come here and relax for a bit. Is that too hard to ask for!?_ He grumbled to himself in his head.

"Yeah but you could be just as happy and doing just as good elsewhere little bro. All you gotta do is try it. I mean what's the harm? Its better than possibly getting kidnapped again by some whacko who wants you to make a gun for him so he can freeze some freaky speeder." That particular comment got him a glare in return.

"That so called freaky speeder is a friend of mine Dante. So again, leave it be! And if all you're gonna do is harrass me about this, then just go elsewhere so that I can enjoy my drink in peace for Saint Mary's sake!" Cisco fumed, making Dante hold his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, leave him alone so that I can have time alone with _my_ sexy engineer." A very familiar voice sounded from the other side of Cisco, making him turn his head with a wide eyed look at its owner. Dante too was looking pretty shocked at the newcomer and hoped like Hell she wasn't about to bring trouble down on them.

The girl in question? None other then Lisa Snart herself! Looking right back at them but primarily keeping her gaze on Cisco with a smile on her face. "Lisa!?" He engineer asked in a stunned voice.

"Mm-hmm! Miss me?"

 _Oh boy!_ Thought Cisco, as he wasn't sure how this was gonna turn out with her here!

 **Meanwhile, at Blake's Fashions**

One Amanda Waller could be seen coming out of Blake's Fashions with several bags in her hands and a smile on her face over the purchases she acquired. While she may be all about serious business and the like, she still liked to shop from time to time when she could. Especially if it helped make her look damned good and presentable when it came to those higher than her in the government. Said higher types who had called her to Central City for an important meeting regarding Argus. But she wasn't worried about a thing with that as she knew they weren't even likely to be doing this to cause problems. Course if they did, she could always send in Deadshot and no one would be the wiser for it. The thought of that idea turned her smile into a full on smirk at the genius of it.

However as she was making her way to her fancy car, a ridiculously large orange and red painted Monster Truck came roaring by and in the process, caused her to be splashed with water from a puddle that had been on the ground. Making her shriek in shock at both the cold feeling of the water and at the indignity of it. "Whoever you are, you've just crossed the line with me! For there will be Hell to pay!" She swore angrily and quite loudly, causing those around her to back away slowly from the enraged woman.

"AUGH!" Oh yes, our fair Amanda Waller is definitely not happy!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Wah ha ha ha! And the next chapter has arrived! May you all enjoy it as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Car Insurance Rates**

 **Are Going Up**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Now let's roll on with some fun!**

* * *

 **Helen's Low Price Groceries**

For many years, Helen's Low Price Groceries had served quite a few of Central City's residents quite well with their fantastic low prices, great deals, plenty of parking space, and fantastic customer service. A majority of the shoppers could count the number of times when something bad had happened on one hand, it was that great and very rarely did the store lose a customer. But until now, never before had the customers and even the emplooyes witnessed such utter wanton destruction. And it was all in the form of a big monster truck with orange and red paint on it and the faint sounds of some heavy metal song that a few would never approve of as they felt it was 'Devil music'. The driver of the truck was merrily going about crushing every vehicle and cart in the lot with the wheels of his truck while things like tomatoes got chucked in the hopes of hitting his windows and having a wreck over it. Conveniently forgetting that he just needed to use his windshield wipers to get the mess out of his way.

There was much in the way of rage and tears over their crushed vehicles that thankfully had no other life in them. Some with already high car insurance premiums were among the criers as they realized their insurance was about to go even higher if it even covered something like this! "HA HA HA HA! FUN! FUN! FUN!" Mick shouted from inside the truck even though he could be barely heard.

The man wished though that that annoying Flash punk would show up so that he could try his luck in running him over. Even though he knew Lenny wouldn't be happy about it, but hey, first come first serve and all that! His stomach rumbled and he suddenly stopped as he considered that maybe it was time to find something to eat. Roaring out of the lot and wrecking more stuff, he set off to find some good ol' grub!

 **Hob's Tavern**

Cisco was still in stunned silence at the sight of one Lisa Snart, sister of Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold. Also known as the guy who partners with a rather questionably insane pyromaniac by the name of Mick Rory. Lisa was rather enjoying the fact at seeing her favorite engineer look so stunned by the sight of her. She hadn't gone crazy with her preparations to come and see him, so she figured that just the sight of her hotself was enough. Not even considering that her being there after the last encounter during the whole kidnapping thing was a factor for it. "Oh Cisco, you're reaction to me is flattering!" She told him with a giggle while ignoring Dante the Jerk's scoff.

"Only a nutcase like you would find that flattering." The jerk remarked with a sneer that got him a glare in return, not that he cared too much since he wasn't seeing her two associates anywhere just yet.

That seemed to jolt Cisco out of his stupor and turned to look at his brother. "Do you want to cause a problem here? Cause I sure don't want to get kidnapped again just cause you had to be a jerk!" He got an eye roll in response but he was still sure he made a good point since his brother also held his hands up in defense.

Lisa giggled again and while she definitely had plans to kidnap her Cisco tonight, she certainly didn't intend to kidnap his brother too. Only one Ramon was enough for her thank you very much! As far as she was concerned, Dante could go and get frost bite again. Cisco turned his attention back to her. "If you're here to kidnap me, I got the Flash on speed dial so just remember that. And if you broke my baby, then I am so not making you another one. There's a reason they call it proper care you know!" He told her sternly with a finger pointed at her that had earned him a stunned look from Dante at the crazyness coming from his own brother's words.

Lisa laughed and shook her head at how silly her Engineer was being. "Oh Cisco, you are so silly! I promise to the bottom of my little bad girl heart that I am not here to cause trouble or even ask you to make me another gun. The one you made for me works just fine, and I think its just sweet that you call it your baby!" She said happily as she sat in a stool next to him.

"Oh. Well, that's uhh.. That's good. And uhhh thanks?" He wasn't sure if he should consider that last bit a compliment or not but he would take it as one anyway.

"You are _very_ welcome! Oh, one other thing cutie, I do intend to kidnap you. If only so I can have my way with you. And I'm sure you'll _love_ it." She purred to him with seduction laced in her voice and a little rub on his leg to show she was being serious. And much to her utter delight as she had timed it just right, got to witness him do a spit take of his drink. Pity it wasn't on to Dante however!

The brother could be heard swearing in Spanish at Cisco for his actions while the poor man coughed after hearing the shocking words come out of the girl's mouth. "Wha… What did you just say!?"

She looked at him with a big smile on her face. "Oh you heard me sweety, I intend to steal you all to myself so that I can have my _wicked_ little way with you." She wondered if he would even be willing to do a little roller skating with her too?

The poor engineer could only stare at her in shock while Dante just stared at her with disdain in his eyes, something she really did not care for. "Why on the Virgin Mary's name would my little brother go home with basura like you eh? He's too intelligente for you!" The insult wasn't lost on Lisa and she was about to fire off a nasty retort when Cisco of all people beat her to it when he turned to his brother with an unhappy expression on his face.

"Dude! She might not be a good uhh.. Girl, but she is in NO way trash. Momma raised us better than that when it comes to mujer!" His defense of her, pleased the Snart girl a whole lot! The fact he used a little Spanish when doing so excited her, causing her to lick her lips in excitement. If Cisco wasn't careful, she just might take his cute self to Vegas and marry him! Course that trash bit from Dante was something that deserved a good punch or two to the face!

 _Hmm… I should do that anyway! Sure Lenny wouldn't be happy but its my happiness that counts!_ Ahh if only Cisco could read minds.

"Yes, that she did little brother, but that's ONLY with good girls." Dante reminded him, not that Cisco particularly could bring himself to care too much.

"Hey! I'm a good girl! I can be a _very_ good girl when I want to be!" Cisco wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know how good a girl she could be.

While Dante could only shake his head that while refusing to believe anything the girl said, a somewhat drunken man came by as he had zero'd in on Lisa as he thought he was worth her time more than those two were. "Hey little lady, why not come be with a real man?" He said as he got up close to her more then she or Cisco liked. His breath made her wrinkle her nose in disgust due to how nasty it was.

She pushed him away with a glare but it didn't seem to faze him much as he only laughed. "Oh I love a fiesty girl!" He told her with a leer on his face.

Dante could be seen smirking as he wondered if a visit by the police was about to happen cause the girl likely wasn't going to hold back on the guy. To his annoyance however, Cisco got up and got in front of the guy, separating him from Lisa. Something the drunk didn't particularly care for. "Hey! I think its clear she's not interested. So why not go back to where you were?" He suggested and hoped it would work.

The drunk only laughed at the attempt to keep him from the girl who definitely should be in his bed. His laugh also brought a few of his friends over to see what the whole deal was. "Listen kid, that hottie needs a real man like me. Not some punk with long hair." Cisco had to wince due to the smell of the man's breath and become annoyed with the prodding of the guy's finger on his chest.

"Okay… Have you EVER heard of a breath mint? Cause seriously dude, you need it. The girl behind me is obviously not interested as she clearly knows good taste when she does or doesn't see it." While Lisa didn't exactly need anyone defending her honor, she was happy as can be that her Engineer was doing it.

"And I'm with him." The girl pointed out in a firm tone of voice, something that got a boisterous laugh from the drunk and his friends that annoyed the heck out of her since they apparently didn't believe her.

"Right, well I'm sure by the end of the night you'll be glad you went home with me." The man said with another leer as he pushed Cisco out of his way. Something the engineer didn't like at all.

Lisa glared at him and was honestly getting tempted to knock the ever loving crap out of him. Cisco tapped the man on the shoulder to get his attention and when he got it, he spoke up. "Hey! Back off man, she's not interested so go find some other girl to hook up with." Now Lisa might not be one of the good guys, but he wasn't about to let that be an issue when it came to her and some drunk jerk.

The drunk was annoyed by the long haired sissy's attempts to keep him from what he wanted, and to show his dis-satisfaction, he landed a good punch to the sissy boy's jaw. Instantly knocking him down and sending the stools they were near scattered about, much to the surprise and shock of Dante and Lisa. Not to mention a whole lot of anger too. "Cisco!" Lisa called out and rushed down to him while planning out her revenge.

A groan could be heard from the enigneer as Dante stood where he was in shock and anger at what had just happened to his little brother. There was no way he was going to let this stand! Not even bothering to talk, he let loose a punch against the guy who punched Cisco and a bar room brawl was instantly on afterwards as quite a few had been looking for an excuse to get into a fight. And after securing Cisco behind the bar safely with a soul searing kiss that made him wonder if he was dreaming, she climbed a top the bar, and jumped on to the jerk that dared to hit her man with a battle cry. Hob himself wasn't happy as this would be the 5th time in 5 months that he was going to have to fix his tavern back up. "NOBODY HURTS MY MAN!" Lisa screamed out as she whacked the drunk's head.

 **Random Road**

A black limo could be seen coming down the road containing a still seething and very wet Amanda Waller. Little did she or the driver know that a powerful force of Chaos was barreling down the same road as they were. And it wasn't until that Mick Rory came roaring by in his monster truck in the search for some good ol' grub that they knew. Naturally the driver's attempts to get the heck out of the way sent him on a trip straight into a pole. Thankfully neither of the two were hurt but Amanda was absolutely furious over what happened. Making her way out of the wrecked limo, she took stock of the carnage around her and saw in the distance a giant monster truck and raised her fist at it. "I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL FIND YOU, FORCE YOU ONTO THE SQUAD, AND ENSURE YOU GO ON THE WORST MISSIONS AVAILABLE! AUGH!" She screamed out, ensuring that onlookers gave her a very wide birth.

The driver could be seen getting out as well but he wasn't quite capable of standing up like Waller was due to the oh so lovely airbag system and could be heard groaning from where he lay. In all his years of driving, never had he gone through such a thing! And considered that maybe, just maybe it was time to retire. Waller wasn't much for tipping anyway!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ohh boy! More chaos from everybody's favorite Pyro! Not to mention a bar fight! Let's hope wherever Mick ends up next, those poor unfortunate souls won't have to suffer for it! If anyone has suggestions for what they would like to see happen next to Waller, throw em my way! R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Arrive, Get a Sandwich,**

 **Raise some Hell, then Leave!**

 **Disclaimer: And we are back on the crazy train! I of course own nothing but what you see here! "Zathras trained for Crisis Management!" Zathras to Ivanova on Babylon 5**

* * *

 **Hob's Tavern**

For the past twenty minutes since the fight had broke out at the tavern, Cisco had managed to find himself back on the other side of the bar and sitting on a stool while rubbing his sore jaw and essentially drinking himself stupid and miraculously enough had yet to be hit again despite all the chaos behind him. And even in front of him a time or two that resulted in the loss of plenty of alcohol, much to the horror of the bartender. But thankfully for the man's sanity, the fight had finally come to an end with only Lisa Snart and Dante Ramon as the only two standing aside from said bartender and Cisco who was actually sitting down. The two fightes were standing back to back, ready to fight more if need be while breathing heavily. "Gotta… Say Chica… You fight… Well for a girl." The man said in a way that for him was meant to be a compliment considering his low opinion of her.

He got a chuckle from the girl in response. "I _am_ more than just a pretty face after all." Which was basically the last thing he heard before she turned around, grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to face her, only to be met with a solid blow to the jaw that sent him down and out to the floor with the rest of the bunch. Smirking happily to herself, she sauntered over to her Engineer and set up a fallen stool next to him.

"Hey Barkeep, I'll have what he's having." The girl told the bartender without even looking at him as she watched her Cisco drink like there was no tomorrow and figured he was so gosh darn far gone now that having her way with him would be a cake walk. But she'd rather have her way with him while he was sober.

But that would take more time then she'd like however. The bartender could be heard muttering to himself but she paid him no mind as she leaned into her man. "Ohhh Cisco, there's no need to drink all that when you have _me_." Her husky voice laced with promises made the drunken engineer turn to her.

"Shouldn't _…_ Hic! Youse beee kickinging… Hic! Ass?" An ass who he hoped also included his brother's. Cause God what a jerk! Always having to be the one who was, who was stuff… That you know was stuff with his family. Hmm.. Maybe he'd better have another drink before he went down that bunny hill again?

Lisa couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh at how drunkenly out of touch he had become. "Oh babe! Just look behind you!" And he did, albeit he swayed as he did. Eventually seeing the sight of his brother out cold too and that made the drunk engineer immensely happy.

Looking back to Lisa with a dopey drunken grin on his face that she couldn't help but love he asked the question that was burning through his head. "Did… Hic! 'Omerody knockeded… Hic! Fanbe outed?"

She nodded at him and that grin broke out into a full on smile, another thing she couldn't help but love. "Yep! And I'm the one who did it!" She boasted proudly, gaining a very surprised look from Cisco.

Having seen her in action, he really even while drunk couldn't doubt a claim like that when it came from her. "I could… Fomfling… Hic! Kisssss youuuuu… Busk I'm… Hic! Stuffs..." He told her while waving his arms about to emphasize the point he was trying to make that had her laughing again. And while she would have LOVED for him to kiss her, she'd really rather him do that when he was good and sober.

"Oh I'm _sure_ you'll make it up to me baby." And she'd ensure it too! After all she wasn't drunk and therefore wouldn't forget this at all!

Cisco nodded vigorously and the action had her smiling at him cause of how silly he was being. Getting a sudden but wonderful idea in her head that made her smile even wider, she got up and wrapped an arm around her Engineer. "Why don't I take you home and tuck you in?" She suggested with that big smile still on her face and the bartender hoped she wasn't going to take advantage of the poor guy. But since he had witnessed her beating the crap out of guys bigger than her, he wasn't gonna say anything!

"Fleep is smonderfuly! S'all do… Hic! No goods fer other stuffs." He informed her seriously and that just made her want to laugh as he'd being using his index finger to point at her to show he was being serious. The fact he was swaying again added to the hilarity of it.

Getting him up gently and putting an arm around her to help walk him out of the bar. The girl was honestly not even bothered by that as she truly found tonight to be a treasured memory and would enjoy telling him all about it when he was sober enough later on. The fact she would get to be in his place would be a real treat too and would allow her to watch over him in case he needed anything. "Oh there's always other times for that baby." The bartender heard her say as the two left the building.

Hob then looked around at the bar with a heavy sigh as he outright hated the thought of having to clean this damn place up again. And none of the ones knocked out would even be much help in that regard. With another sigh he made a few calls to a few wives, mothers, girlfriends, friends, family members, and other various types to come get the knocked out fools from his place. The majority of his customers being regulars made this an easy feat for the man and was going to greatly enjoy the possible sights of a few of them getting chewed out. Why he didn't call the police you ask? Well, he wasn't really looking to put them in even more hot water then what he knew they were already going to be in.

But he would charge them out the butt the next time any of them were here. Of course the guy that the girl and her guy were with was an unknown for him, but he'd deal with that last. "Damn it… Why do I keep this place open?" He grumbled to himself as he went about with his plan.

 **Dine and Dash**

Dine and Dash was a small little restaurant in an out of the way place deep in Central City that Mick Rory knew about and was known to be a frequenter of the place. The fact they had some damn good Sandwiches and Chicken Wings was one of the reasons he hadn't caused anybody there any kind of trouble. They also had some damn good alcohol too and that was another point to their favor as well. Mick was at one of the smaller tables enjoying himself a plate of sandwiches mostly consisting of BLT's, along with a plate of Chicken Wings and some hot sauce. He also had a bottle of Guinness to wash it down with as well. As he ate to his fire loving heart's content, folks in and out of the diner admired his huge monster truck. A few police cars were also pulling in to the area as well since they'd heard about the suspect who'd been wreaking havoc through out the city was here.

Maybe if they had known what the future held for them, they wouldn't have tried to arrest them. But sadly, none of them knew and thus they went onward. Coming in silently so as not to really spook anyone but failing since there was ten of them altogether, they went straight to the counter where a young girl was manning it and the register. "Excuse me ma'am, but are you quite possibly familiar with the owner of the monster truck outside?" The lead cop asked politely and she nodded and pointed towards Mick's way.

The lead cop looked to where she pointed and found himself thinking the guy looked familiar but couldn't quite place it. Mick, having his head down and happily enjoying his sandwiches, didn't realize he had some very unwanted company coming his way until it was too late. The lead cop known as Bernie Smith cleared his throat, making our favorite flamed obsessed bad guy look up with lettuce dangling from his mouth. Swallowing it quickly and getting ready to haul ass if he needed too, he spoke up. "Yeah? Can I help ya?" He asked them in an unconcerned tone of voice.

The cops behind Bernie looked at one another as Bernie himself went on. "Sir, are you the owner of the red and orange monster truck currently parked outside?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What do you wanna know for?" He's pretty sure he didn't park it wrongly, not that he cared much to begin with if he had of course.

Officer Smith frowned at the man as he really wasn't liking the attitude from him. "Because the description of it matches the one of another truck out there that's been causing a stir in the city. And because of that, we're looking to arrest the driver before he or she can do even more damage. Now… Are you or are you not the owner of the red and orange monster truck outside that matches the description?" He demanded to know as he had a damn good feeling this was their guy.

Mick sighed to himself but he knew this could be some fun for him to have. After all it wasn't often he got to have some fun with cops but there was the fact he really didn't want to trash this place since he actually did like it. "Yeah, fine, whatever. I'm the big bad scary guy you've been looking for. But can whatever else you want wait a bit? I'm eating here and don't wanna waste any of it." Mick told the cop seriously and then took a big bite out of his BLT.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to stand up and come quietly with us. Resisting is a highly bad idea and I'd rather not have to use force against you in order to arrest you if I don't have too. Understand?" Bernie had definitely not liked the disrespect the guy had given him and cause of that had decided that he wasn't going to play around anymore.

A loud belch from Mick after taking a drink of his Guinness was essentially his answer to what he thought of that idea. "Sorry but Momma Rory's baby boy needs his food if he wants tah keep on playing with fire!" He said cheerfully.

Before Officer Smith could say anything, a fellow officer got right in front with his gun out and pointed right at Mick who just looked on highly unimpressed as he swallowed another bite. "That supposed tah scare me? Cause newsflash Sonny! I've seen way scarier than you, so why don'tcha go back home and twiddle your thumbs?" He had gotten up and got right in the poor kid's face with a crazed look on his face to scare the crap out of him and causing his gun to be pressed right into the man's chest.

The cop gulped nervously as he was rather new on the job and hadn't had much experience just yet to deal with the more crazier element that was out there. Well, until now anyway. Poor guy! "Don't you boys got somethin' better to do then harrass a fella just lookin' to enjoy a damn good meal?" The cops all turned to look at who had just talked, and Mick looked on as well as he was interested to see who the talker was. And boy was he surprised!

They all were looking at a man who stood at 6' 2" with a bald head and facial hair around his mouth. He could be seen wearing black shoes, blue jeans with a belt that had a skull where the buckle is located, and a black shirt that said 'Austin 3:16' in white lettering across it. He was none other then ol' Stone Cold Steve Austin himself! Officer Smith walked up to him with a frown on his face again. "Excuse me sir, but I'm going to need you to stay out of this as it does not concern you."

"The Hell it don't concern me! You boys come up in here and start harrassin' a man while he's tryin' to eat! That's damn concernin' enough in my view for it to actually concern me!" God how Mick wished a 'What!?' chant could be heard during all this!

Bernie sighed in aggravation as he really just wanted to get this over with already. "Again, I repeat, this does NOT concern you so please go back to whatever it was you were doing before and allow us to do our jobs." The man told him sternly.

 _This boy must not know who I am._ Austin thought to himself with a grin as he realized just how much fun he was going to have in showing him just who he was.

Austin looked around the room with a hearty chuckle that got others in on it, including the cops and Mick. Ol' Stone Cold then put a hand on Bernie's right shoulder with a grin on his face. "Well I just hate to keep a man from doing his job!" He told the cop jovially with another chuckle.

Unfortunately for the law man, this was a false sense of security. As before he knew what hit him, he was kicked in the stomach causing him to double over in pain and then grabbed by the neck and put over the man's shoulder and dropped to the groudn painfully. Causing him to bounce off the ground and onto his back a short distance away. Austin got in his face and smack talked him while giving him the finger and quickly got up and gave another Stunner to another of the cops as he went for him. Leaving the rest in a state of shock over the whole thing that allowed Mick from behind to grab two of them and crack their heads together all while he was grinning like a loon. The knock against one another's heads was enough to knock them out and they slumped to the ground.

Mick and Austin quickly went to work on the rest with hard punches to the jaws and a final stunner to the last remaining cop and both men had very wide grins on their faces. Surveying the after math, the two then looked at one another before shaking one another's hands. "Now that was FUN!" Mick told the man happily, earning him a chuckle in the process.

"You damn right it was. Now, Stone Cold don't know about you but ol' Stone Cold could go for a nice cold beer." Austin told him, Hell he could do with raisin' some more Hell too!

"Somethin' also tells me you got a knack for raisin' Hell too and one of the things ol' Stone Cold loves in this life is raisin' some Hell." By now, Mick was smiling so wide his face might split open.

The fun he could have with this man through out the city just couldn't be passed up! "I know a place that has some really good beer and along the way we could have some FUN! Cause the Fire Gods know I haven't had enough of that just yet!" He said crazily and Austin just smirked at him before the two hauled it out of there and it wasn't before long that both were causing absolute chaos on the streets with their respective trucks.

 **Snart Safehouse**

Meanwhile Leonard Snart was still sitting on the couch, paying no mind to the chaos in the outside world. It also helped that he was watching some documentary about icy areas of the world. _The feeling of cold is a wonderful thing. It can freeze, it can leave one with frost bite, and even bring one to their knees. Yes… The Cold is truly the best thing there is._ Oh yeah, he definitely loved the cold alright!

"And if Cisco Ramon tries anything inappropriately with my dear baby sister… I'll freeze certain parts of him… Permanently." He muttered aloud as the documentary went on.

 **Some 5 Star Hotel**

A frazzled African American woman could be seen having something of a freak out in the halls of the hotel she was currently staying in for business. As upon arrival in her room to stay in for the rest of the night and block out the absolutely horrible day she had had, she came upon an Anaconda of all things in her room. Thus, prompting the freak out as snakes were one of the few things in the world that could truly freak her out. Who is this woman you ask? Why none other then Amanda Waller of course! "Ma'am! I can assure you that there is absolutely no way an Anaconda could be in your room!" The manager of the Hotel insisted yet again as the idea of such a thing was simply ludicrous!

She fixed him with a glare that made him wince a bit. "And I am telling that I saw an Anaconda in MY ROOM!" By all that she held as sacred, she was NEVER coming back to this damned city again!

The manager sighed to himself and began to unlock the woman's door upon arrival. Stepping in to the room with Waller close behind, he looked around everywhere but could not find a single thing out of the ordinary aside from some thrown bags. "See? As I said, nothing of the such is in your room!" And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Waller alone and wondering if perhaps her time in this damned city was making her go nuts!

"I KNOW I saw it!" She swore while rubbing one side of her head in agitation.

Unknown to her, one Barry Allen, known to the city as the Flash stood on a near by rooftop with binoculars and was grinning quite happily. When Felicity had brought up the plan to him once she learned that the woman was going to be in Central City for awhile, he hadn't been too sure about it but seeing the results now had told him it was definitely worth it! Putting a finger to his ear piece, he spoke aloud. "Felicity? Operation: Now You See Me, Now You Don't is a success."

" _As I knew it would be!_ " One Felicity Megan Smoak replied from the Arrow Cave in her chair with a proud smirk on her face.

 _Try and blow us all sky high huh? I SO don't think so!_ The Hacker thought with a fist pump into the air, glad that nobody else was down there with her cause she just _knew_ she'd get looks for it and might have to explain it. And boy wouldn't that get to be a babble fest? She didn't think Oliver would be too bothered by it, but with him you could never be quite sure. So for the time being, it was best to just keep it between her and Barry.

And with his speed, it was a matter of timing that allowed the plan to be properly executed with no problems at all whatsoever. "Its good to be me."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, originally I never even intended to bring Stone Cold Steve Austin into this. But once I got to thinking about it, it just seemed perfect to do. May there be much enjoyment and laughter as you read this! One more chapter for this and then we are done! R and R!**


	5. All's Well That Ends Well

**Chapter 5**

 **All's Well That**

 **Ends Well. Or**

 **Something Like That**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own this. I'm also tying this in to Possibilities chapter 34, 'Long Live The Queen!'**

* * *

The rest of the evening and pretty much the entire night saw wild chaos in Central City. Even Oliver had wound up calling Barry to find out what was going on after getting informed about it while having a movie night at the Loft with friends and family. Family that included one Moira Queen after she had finally woken up from the coma Slade had put her in several months ago. The Loft was still an adjustment for the woman but she was getting to like the smaller space but hoped to eventually manage to convince her kids to move back into the mansion. Vince McMahon when he learned of what went down in the city would nearly have a heart attack while having a huge rage fest over Austin's actions there.

As not only was he going to have to pay a hefty amount to get the man out of jail, but also in regards to reparations for the city and its citizens. Mick Rory had been the luckier of the two to avoid winding up in jail. But that was primarily cause he had his heat gun to help him out. Not to mention a few choice modifications to his monster truck that spat out flames from certain areas. After Barry got a rather stern talking too from Oliver about keeping a better eye on his city, he quickly went to go chase down the source of the problem. Leaving one very un-satisfied Linda Park in the process too.

The poor Speedster wound up suffering a broken leg for several hours after his failed attempt to stop the two lunatics. Said lunatics also wound up destroying one small crime family's criminal empire so badly that they were all in jail or hospital beds after going after the two men for ruining their business. Thus also ensuring the complete end of the group too since without leadership things fell apart. All the while, one Leonard Snart sat on the couch and only moving when he had too and completely ignoring the outside world while he watched whatever interested him.

At least until a news report came on and reminded him that he probably should have made a call about Mick's being out and about. But in the end, he shrugged his shoulders and made another promise to himself about doing harmful things to Cisco Ramon if he did anything with his sister that he shouldn't. The wild night also saw Mick go to war with a group of Mimes at one point. Mimes were something of an old fear for the questionably insane pyromaniac and while drunker then he'd been in awhile, decided that tonight was the night he'd kick their asses.

This little event would mean the end of Mime activity in the city for a few years as the Mime Collective refused to do business with the city until an apology was given to them by Mick. Naturally he only really did it just so that he wouldn't have to go chasing after them in another city. But that's a story for another time.

Lives were changed that night in various ways. One particular group even formed a cult following of the one who had been so willing to cause such chaos. And when the man learned of it, he'd have a good long laugh too. Even taking part in their meetings a few times. Their primary chant would be 'Fun, fun, FUN!' as well.

Amanda Waller also suffered more problems too that night. So much so that she grabbed the car keys from her driver and hauled ass out of the city while driving all over the road like a crazy person and screaming in incoherent rage. One lone motorcyclist was lucky to have avoided being hit by the angry woman and when he realized who it was he cursed his luck for failing to arrive in time. Pulling out his phone and dialing a number he pretty much knew by heart now and not bothering to take off his helmet. He didn't have long to wait until the otherside was answered.

"This is HIVE Control, ready to receive your report Agent Thanatos." Came the deep voice of the otherside.

"I regret to report that I arrived in Central City too late to complete the assisgnment handed to me. But I also would like to add something of interest however."

Those on the otherside were curious about what else their agent had to report. More so then being particularly angry about his not getting there in time. "What is it?" The deep voice asked.

"As I made my way, I actually passed the assigned target. For whatever reason Amanda Waller was driving recklessly all over the road while screaming incoherently."

"Hmm.. That is quite odd. Very well Agent Thanatos, report back to HIVE Control for your next assignment." And with that, the line was cut and the biker felt something close to relief over not facing a harsher punishment.

Turning around and revving his bike, he was soon speeding off and away from Central City. Ready to take whatever job he was given in the name of HIVE.

 **Snart and Rory Hideout**

Not caring in the least at the moment if the police tracked him here, one very drunk and high on life monster truck driving pyromaniac man by the name of Mick 'Heat Wave' Rory pulled up to the drive way of the hideout he and the Snarts had been in. Dolly Parton could be heard as well at full blast as well. Getting out of the truck and almost falling over, Mick could be seen wearing only his boxers, red socks, and boots while holding a bottle of some really good alcohol in one hand. Stumbling around and singing quite horribly, he made his way inside the house as it was still unlocked since Leonard never bothered to lock it.

"Fun baby fun! Yeah! 'Uust can't gert eeeeenough of dat fuuuunnnnnn! Whoa oh!" He drunkenly sang and causing Leonard to sigh while rolling his eyes at the man.

 _It appears we'll have to move soon._ He reasoned to himself and not particularly liking the idea since he rather liked the place they were in right now.

Grabbing his phone, he quickly went to the Flash blog and left a little comment saying that everyone needs to be careful cause Heat Wave's on the loose. And smirking all the while as he just knew this was going to get under someone's skin. Snart added the name of Cap'n Cold to the comment as well. It wasn't long before he got a notification that had him laughing.

 **" _You couldn't have told us that sooner!?_ "** Commented the CentralCitySpeedster.

Pocketing his phone with a very smug grin without bothering to reply, he got up, locked the front door, and went to his bedroom to do a little packing before going to sleep awhile. _All in all, a terrific day all around._ Even if his little sister had gone off to be around some boy.

 **Cisco's House that Afternoon**

It was with a groan that Cisco Ramon woke up and closing his eyes immediately after opening them due to the brightness of the room. The headache he had wasn't helping either. "Oh good! My little Cisco-Cutie is awake!" The happy and familiar sounding voice made him groan again as he felt it was just a little too loud.

"Ugh… Could ya keep it down please?" A giggle was his response.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Why don't you try this little drink of mine? It would help with that nasty hangover."

Reaching out wildly, he felt his hand being grabbed and filled with something. And then thanking his lucky stars, the helper with the cute but familiar sounding voice helped him drink whatever it was that was supposed to help him. "Ugh! That's nasty!" Muttered Cisco after downing it.

The engineer felt more movement but paid it no mind, at least until he felt a weight lay on him. He didn't do anything about it for several minutes until he felt somewhat better enough to open his eyes. Looking around blearily, he could tell that he was in his room but the head full of brunette hair on his chest was a little wigsome as the man hoped he hadn't done something stupid while drunk out of his mind.

"Uhh… Please don't kill me but I don't remember you." Cisco informed the owner of the brunette hair nervously.

He got the shock of his life however when the face of Lisa Snart looked right up at him with a beaming smile. "Oh I wouldn't kill you babe." She teased him before reaching up to kiss his jawline.

 _What the Hell did I do last night!?_ Yeah, he was officially freaked out now.

"Well that's… That's good to know cause I seriously can't remember much right now." Though for some reason the image of Lisa knocking his brother out suddenly came to his mind.

Lisa, not bothering to look up after putting her head back on his chest spoke up again. "That's too bad cause I had a LOT of fun! I mean its not every day a girl like me gets to take her man home and tuck him in after a kick ass bar fight."

She tucked him in? He wasn't sure if he should feel flattered or really freaked out over that. And there was a bar fight!? Jeez he really did get drunk if he missed that! "And you didn't try anything with me?" He asked suspiciously of her.

Cisco got a pout in response and for whatever reason that he couldn't quite grasp at the moment, the look made him just want to bite her lower lip. Getting up in a huff despite that part of her understood he would be suspicious about that. She faced a window with her arms crossed while clad in one of Cisco's 'Big Bang Theory' shirts. "Of course I didn't try anything, I might be a bad girl but even I wouldn't take advantage of someone I care about when their drunk out of their cute little minds." Lisa infromed him unhappily.

Making the engineer wince as he realized he had made a mistake in asking her that. Forcing himself out of the bed and hating every minute of it while failing to realize he was only in his boxers. He quickly hugged her from behind, surprising not only her but himself too. _Oookay… I have no idea why I'm doing this._ But not bothering to let go either way.

Lisa couldn't help but feel happy about him holding her so close! "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that." The girl smiled wider as she heard his sincere words and knew she couldn't stay mad at him any longer.

"Ohh Cisco! Just think next time okay?" She requested as she turned herself around to hug him back.

"Yes ma'am." Responded Cisco as he continued to hold her and finding that he wasn't quite wanting to let go anytime soon.

 _Captain Cold is SOOO gonna kill me._ But this moment would be totally worth it, especially when she started to kiss on his neck and he couldn't find it in him to stop her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes; And that wraps up this story! I thank those who read and reviewed this and hopefully this ending will be what you hoped it was! I actually never even intended for the Agent Thanatos of HIVE bit, but as time went on and I started thinking more about what I'd like to do with follow up stories set after this one, it just wound up happening. Up next is either a Suicide Squad story or the Starling bunch on a cruise! Which will keep in line with the humor seen here. R and R!**


End file.
